Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Cyrrer
Summary: Sequel zu 'liebe lieber ungewöhnlich'. Duo und Heero sind seit über einem Jahr glücklich zusammen, aber es gibt immer noch Schatten der Vergangenheit die ihr Glück bedrohen


Titel: Schatten der Vergangenheit  
Autor: Laren  
Prequels: ‚Kleine Tode unter Freunden' und ‚Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich'  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an GW und all den Charas und gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: wie immer an Zanna, die selbst so wunderbare Geschichten schreibt und nebenbei die beste Beta überhaupt ist flausch

Kommentar: Ja, hier ist es. Das lang ersehnte Sequel zu ‚Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich'. Ich hoffe das ihr auch diese Geschichte mögt.

Es wird vielleicht mit dem schreiben nicht ganz so schnell gehen – irgendwie haben die Plotbunnys in letzter Zeit überhand genommen, aber ich tue mein bestes. Und ihr wisst ja wie ihr mich zum schneller schreiben motivieren könnt.

Oh und ich habe mir die ‚künstlerische Freiheit' genommen etwas aus ‚Liebe lieber' zu verändern. Einer von Treizes Freunden hieß dort ‚Zechs', den hab ich jetzt in Millardo zurück benannt. Ihr werdet schon noch bemerken wieso.

* * *

Eine Hand legte sich auf Heeros Schulter, „Hey Heero, mach Schluss für heute. Deine bessere Hälfte ist da um dich abzuholen."

Heero blickte sich erstaunt um und schaute direkt in Pats grinsendes Gesicht. Dann erkannte er durch einen kurzen Seitenblick auf die Uhr das seine Schicht tatsächlich in ein paar Minuten zu Ende war. Heute war soviel los gewesen in der Bar, das die Zeit wie im Fluge vergangen war.

„Danke!" erwiderte Heero über den Lärm der Gäste hinweg und stellte die Gläser die er gerade hinter die Bar getragen hatte ab. Er warf Pat einen weiteren dankbaren Blick zu, dann wandte er sich ab um nach hinten in den privaten Bereich der Kneipe zu gehen.

„Schönen Abend noch. Und grüß Duo von mir," rief ihm Pat noch nach.

„Ja, das werde ich machen. Bis nächste Woche," erwiderte Heero gelöst. Dann beeilte er sich wirklich um nach hinten zu kommen. Schließlich wollte er Duo nicht zu lange warten lassen.

Pat hatte Duo erlaubt jederzeit den privaten Bereich der Bar zu betreten, das war am praktischsten wenn Duo ihn von der Arbeit abholte. Heero musste unwillkürlich lächeln als er daran dachte was das für ein Schock für ihn gewesen war, als sein Boss ihn vor knapp einem Jahr zur Seite genommen und ihn mit ernsten Worten gefragt hatte wieso er denn diesen unglaublich gut aussehenden Typen der einmal die Woche hier auftauchte und ihn anhimmelte nicht endlich mal anbaggern wollte.

Heero war zunächst vollkommen verwirrt gewesen – und das aus vielerlei Gründen. Zum einen hatte Pat bei seiner Einstellung klipp und klar gesagt dass er nichts davon hielt, wenn seine Angestellten mit den Gästen anbändeln würden. Das führte seiner Meinung nach meist nur zu bösem Blut – ein bisschen Flirten wäre ok, aber mehr auch nicht. Und an diese Regel hatte Heero sich immer äußerst gewissenhaft gehalten. Nun gut, es war auch nicht besonders schwer gewesen, da eigentlich nur die weiblichen Gäste mit ihm flirteten. Nichts was ihn in Versuchung führen könnte.

Umso erschreckender, das sein Boss ihn geradezu aufforderte sich an einen der Gäste heran zu machen. Der zweite Schock war, das Pat zu wissen schien das Heero nur auf Kerle stand. Heero hatte zwar niemals ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, aber er hatte es zumindest auf seiner Arbeit auch niemals hinausposaunt. Dort ging es wirklich niemandem etwas an und hätte im schlimmsten Fall einige Gäste verärgern können – auch wenn das von denen natürlich absolut bigott gewesen wäre. Aber Heero wollte das erst gar nicht riskieren. Er mochte seinen Job in der Bar. Die Stunden die er da schob waren nicht allzu schlimm und die Bezahlung mehr als in Ordnung. Außerdem bekam er auch noch Trinkgeld.

Er hatte also niemals auch nur ansatzweise mit einem der männlichen Gäste geflirtet. Zum einen weil er den Job nicht gefährden wollte, zum anderen weil er eigentlich sein Liebesleben bis zum Ende des Studiums auf Eis gelegt hatte. Wie hatte Pat also davon erfahren?

Und wieso wusste Pat das Duo ihn anhimmelte? Duo kam einmal die Woche in die Bar – es war für sie die einzige Möglichkeit sich an dem Abend überhaupt zu sehen. Aber Duo war immer absolut vorsichtig gewesen. Sie beide waren es gewesen. Außer der Bestellung und vielleicht einem freundlichem 'Hallo' sprachen sie noch nicht einmal miteinander. Heero hätte gern mehr mit Duo unternommen, sich mehr um ihn gekümmert – aber das ging ja nicht. Aber Duo war auch immer sehr verständnisvoll gewesen und hatte gesagt das es ihm absolut ausreichen würde ihn einfach nur den ganzen Abend zu betrachten. Ja, so war Duo.

Tja, und Pat wollte ihn also tatsächlich ermutigen ausgerechnet Duo anzubaggern. Bei diesem Vorschlag hatte Heero lang und laut gelacht. So lang, das Pat mehr als erstaunt gewesen war, so kannte er Heero schließlich nicht. Aber Pat hatte schnell verstanden was Heero denn so lustig fand, als er hörte das Heero und Duo seit einigen Monaten ein Paar gewesen waren. Sofort war Pat mit in das Lachen eingestiegen. Dann hatte er Heero für seinen guten Geschmack gratuliert und darauf bestanden Duo kennen zu lernen. Tja, und seit dem Tag konnte Duo genau wie die Angestellten der Kneipe ein- und ausgehen wie es ihm passte.

Heero trat durch die Tür und der Anblick der sich ihm dann bot verschlug ihm den Atem. Duo schaffte das immer noch – auch nach mehr als einem Jahr. Und Heero hoffte inständig das dieser Zustand auch noch bis in alle Ewigkeiten anhalten würde. Ein kleines Lächeln schaffte es sich auf sein Gesicht zu arbeiten. „Hey," sagte er.

Duo drehte sich um und lächelte das berühmt berüchtigte Duo Lächeln – das allein schon dafür sorgen konnte das sich Heeros Magen anfühlte als würden da Millionen Schmetterlinge drin hausen. Heero hätte nie gedacht das er sich mal wie ein verliebter Romantiker aufführen würde. Aber Duo schaffte auch das und Heero mochte jede einzelne Veränderung an sich die von dem Langhaarigen ausgelöst worden war.

„Hey," antwortete Duo mit leiser Stimme und trat mit zwei schnellen Schritten zu Heero. Sofort waren sie in eine tiefe Umarmung gefangen und Heero grub seine Nase in Duos Nacken, roch den unglaublichen Duft von Duos Haar. Dann gab er dem anderen einen kurzen – aber tiefen – Kuss. „Was machst du denn schon hier?"

Duo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sag bloß du hast es vergessen. Heute ist doch," er machte mit seinen Zeigefingern zwei imaginäre Anführungszeichen in die Luft, „der '‚große' Abend."

„Oh, stimmt ja," Heero hatte es tatsächlich fast vergessen. Aber es war auch zuviel anderes wichtiges heute passiert. „Und deshalb holst du mich extra ab?"

Duo grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. „Kein Problem. Zum einen hat mir Quatre seinen tollen Schlitten ausgeliehen und zum anderen spiele ich gerne deinen Chauffeur. Und jetzt komm, Wufei wird uns bei lebendigem Leibe grillen wenn wir es wagen zu spät zu kommen," kicherte der Langhaarige.

Heero kicherte ebenfalls. Nachdem Wufei sich seit über einem Jahr fast täglich bei ihnen über die Ungerechtigkeit ereiferte, das er praktisch mit zwei 'Turteltäubchen-Paaren' ein Haus teilen musste, waren diese Beschwerden vor ein paar Wochen plötzlich verstummt. Zunächst hatten sie es gar nicht bemerkt doch dann kam es ihnen merkwürdig vor. Sie waren dann schnell dahinter gekommen wieso Wufei plötzlich so freundlich drauf war. Und heute sollten sie nun endlich den Grund dafür kennen lernen.

Duo stupste ihn an. „Nun mach schon, ich will wirklich pünktlich sein. Ich bin schon total neugierig wer es geschafft hat Wufei um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln."

Heero nickte und zog sich schnell seine Jacke an. Auch er war unheimlich neugierig. Sie wussten nicht viel von Wufeis Freund. Der Chinese hatte sich ziemlich bedeckt gehalten. Alles was er erzählt hatte war, das er dem anderen in seiner Martial-Arts Klasse begegnet war. Und der Rest schien Geschichte zu sein.

Heero konnte sich gut vorstellen das Wufei etwas nervös war, ihnen seinen neuen Freund vorzustellen. Sie waren ein ziemlich enger Freundeskreis. Nicht auszudenken wenn sie aus irgendeinem Grund Wufeis Freund nicht mögen würden. Allerdings, was sollten sie schon gegen jemanden sagen können der es schaffte Wufei von seinem Gerechtigkeitstrip zu bringen? Er musste einfach nett sein.

Ein paar Augenblicke später saßen Duo und Heero in Quatres Auto. Duo liebte es damit zu fahren und schwärmte fast täglich davon, dass er auch mal so eines besitzen wollte. Im Moment musste er sich allerdings noch damit zufrieden geben sich hin und wieder einen fahrbaren Untersatz von seinem blonden Freund zu leihen.

Heero schmunzelte als er daran dachte. Er und Quatre waren praktisch in die Wohngemeinschaft der anderen drei eingezogen – kein Wunder also das Wufei immer von Ungerechtigkeit jammerte. Offiziell wohnten sie immer noch im Studentenwohnheim ihrer Uni, daran ließ sich nichts ändern das war praktisch Bedingung um dort zu studieren. Aber jeden nur möglichen freien Moment verbrachten sie in dem alten Haus bei ihren Freunden.

Es war ein ziemliches Glück für Heero das Quatres Freund im selben Haus wohnte wie seiner. OK ganz davon ab, dass er ohne das Duo auch gar nicht erst kennen gelernt hätte, aber so konnte Q ihn auch immer mitnehmen. Er hätte Duo ansonsten nicht sooft sehen können, bzw. nicht so lang. Denn für die Strecke hätte er mit seinem Fahrrad doch sehr viel länger gebraucht als mit dem Auto.

Unwillkürlich dachte Heero daran wie viel sich für ihn in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte. Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen das er Duo kennen gelernt hatte, das sie zusammen waren. Und das, nachdem es fast schon vorbei gewesen wäre bevor es überhaupt erst angefangen hatte. Es schüttelte ihn immer wieder wenn er an ihren ersten Streit, ihr erstes Missverständnis dachte. Damals hätte alles zu Ende sein können.

Aber sie hatten es geschafft diese erste Klippe zu umschiffen. Auch wenn es nicht einfach gewesen war. Aber schon damals – obwohl sie sich erst ein paar Stunden kannten – war für beide klar gewesen wie wichtig der andere doch für sie war. Und dieses Wissen half ihnen immer noch.

Oh ja, sie waren glücklich. Natürlich gab es immer mal wieder kleine Probleme. Schließlich waren sie beide recht eigensinnige Menschen, waren sehr unterschiedlich in ihrer Art. Es war nur natürlich das hin und wieder zwischen ihnen auch mal die Fetzen flogen. Aber sie wussten das sie es nicht ertragen konnten ohne den anderen zu sein und so hatten sie bisher jedes Mal wieder zusammen gefunden.

„Es wirkt als wenn ihr beide euch mit Zähnen und Klauen an dieser Beziehung festgeklammert habt und auf keinen Fall wieder loslassen wollt," hatte Quatre mal halb im Spaß gesagt. Und auch wenn dieses Bild vielleicht nicht das allerschönste war, so stimmte es doch. In dieser ersten Nacht als sie sich ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse gestanden hatten, da hatten sie einen Pakt geschlossen. Sie gehörten jetzt zusammen und sie würden niemandem – nicht einmal sich selbst – erlauben das wieder auseinander zu bringen.

Bei den meisten Problemen die sie im Laufe der Zeit hatten, half das sie sich damals geschworen hatten über alles zu reden. Es war dadurch nicht kinderleicht, aber einfacher.

Und sie hatten Kompromisse geschlossen, sich aneinander angepasst wo es nur ging. Heero hatte einen seiner Jobs aufgegeben – er hätte ansonsten gar keine Zeit für Duo gehabt. Zum Glück hatte er damals eine Gehaltserhöhung bei seinem Programmier-Job bekommen oder er hätte nicht über die Runden kommen können. Trotzdem war er zwei Abende der Woche in der Bar und einen war er mit Laborpraktika-Vorbereitungen beschäftigt.

Duo hatte seinen Terminkalender dahingehend umgestellt. Er war ein sehr sozialer Mensch, aber er hatte es geschafft alle seine Termine so zu legen das sie an Heeros Arbeitsabenden fielen.

Und so sahen sie sich relativ oft – auch wenn Heero die letzten Monate wahnsinnig viel Zeit in seine Diplomarbeit investieren hatte müssen. Aber Duo beschwerte sich nie, er wusste das Heero jeden freien Moment mit ihm verbrachte und das halt im Moment nicht mehr drin war. Trotzdem sehnten beide den Moment herbei wenn sie mit ihrem jeweiligen Studium fertig wären und das Geld vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so knapp war. Heero lächelte leicht, denn das Problem würde sich bald in Wohlgefallen auflösen.

Aber sie hatten auch noch andere Probleme. Und diese gefielen Heero gar nicht, denn er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Es gab immer wieder Momente in denen Duo an die Vergangenheit erinnert wurde. Und Heero hasste es, wenn er diesen Schmerz in Duos Augen sah. Diese Erinnerungsfetzen konnten durch alles mögliche ausgelöst werden. Manchmal reichte schon ein lautes Wort oder eine unbeabsichtigte Bewegung. Und jedes Mal fühlte Heero sich schuldig weil er unbewusst und ungewollt diese Angst in Duo ausgelöst hatte. Und Duo fühlte sich dann schuldig weil Heero Gewissensbisse hatte.

In diesen Situationen kochte die Wut in Heero. In seinen Gedanken hatte er Treize schon unzählige Male zusammengeschlagen – oder schlimmeres. Er hätte es diesem Widerling gerne heimgezahlt. Aber sein Versprechen an Duo band ihn. Alles was er tun konnte, war soviel Abstand zwischen sich und Treize zu bringen wie möglich, denn in seiner Wut traute er sich nicht. Aber alles was er mit einer 'Rache' an Khushrenada ausrichten würde, wäre Duo noch mehr weh zu tun. Das war dieses Arschloch nicht wert, auch wenn es Heero immer noch nicht fassen konnte das der andere so einfach mit seinen Taten durchkam. Nur weil aus einer reichen und mächtigen Familie stammte.

Er hätte für all das was er Duo angetan hatte bezahlen müssen. Es war jetzt fast drei Jahre her, aber Duo hatte immer noch Angst. Es gab immer noch viele Sachen die diese alte Erinnerungen, diese Angst in Duo wieder auslösten. Es gab immer noch Dinge die sie im Bett nicht miteinander machen konnten – nur wegen Treize. Oh nicht das ihr Liebesleben nicht wahnsinnig schön wäre, oder das Heero diese Stellungen absolut vermisste. Aber es war schon eine Belastung das er sich immer unter Kontrolle halten musste. Das er immer daran denken musste diese Grenzen ja nicht zu überschreiten. Ein paar Mal hatte er es unbeabsichtigt getan und es hatte damit geendet das er einen zitternden und verschreckten Duo im Arm liegen hatte. In diesen Momenten war seine Wut auf Treize am größten.

Heero hatte sogar ein paar mal eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Angehörige von Vergewaltigungsopfern besucht. Er ging nicht mehr dahin, denn solche Gruppen waren einfach nichts für ihn. Aber er hatte sich viele Ratschläge und Tipps geholt und er war immer noch im losen Kontakt mit der Gruppenleiterin. Es war fast unbefriedigend zu hören das eigentlich nur die Zeit alle Wunden heilen konnte. Die Zeit und sein Verständnis. Heero war ein Techniker, er hatte sich nach detaillierten Anweisungen gesehnt. Aber er hatte erkennen müssen das es diese in solchen traumatischen Fällen nicht gab. Aber die Leiterin hatte ihm Mut gemacht und ihm gesagt das wie hoch es zu bewerten war das Duo ihm so schnell vertraut hatte. Sie wären beide auf dem Weg es wirklich zu überwinden, aber es würde nichtsdestotrotz halt seine Zeit kosten.

Heero hoffte das die Zeiten wo sich Duos Blick trübte immer seltener würden. Er hoffte es sehr.

Plötzlich stieß ihn Duos Hand am Knie an. „Hey was bist du heute so übermäßig still?"

Heero drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und mit einem Lächeln vertrieb er seine eigenen trüben Gedanken. „Ach, ich hab nur nachgedacht."

Ein Kichern erfüllte das Auto. „Also das hab ich bemerkt. Worüber hast du nachgedacht?"

Heero entschloss sich zu einer weißen Lüge. Und überhaupt das Thema hatte fast den ganzen Tag seine Gedanken bevölkert, da war das noch nicht einmal eine wirkliche Lüge. „Ich hatte heute ein Gespräch mit Quatres Vater."

„Und? Lass dir doch nicht jede Information einzeln aus der Nase ziehen."

„Er hat mir ein Jobangebot gemacht. Ich soll in drei Monaten – sobald ich mein Diplom habe – bei Winner Industries anfangen."

„Hey Super!" brach es aus Duo hervor. Doch dann stutze er. „Das heißt, du hast doch keine Dummheiten gemacht? So was von wegen abzulehnen weil das Angebot von Q's Vater stammt, oder?"

„Zunächst ja!" gab Heero ehrlich zu.

„Heero," seufzte Duo empört.

Deshalb beeilte sich Heero weiter zu reden. „Keine Sorge, Mr. Winner hat mir schon zur Genüge den Kopf gewaschen." Heero hatte schon seit ein paar Jahren – praktisch seit Beginn seines Studiums – als studentische Hilfskraft bei Winner Industries gearbeitet. Diesen Job hatte Q ihm damals beschafft und er hatte ihn aus purer Geldnot angenommen, auch wenn er eigentlich keine Almosen hatte haben wollen.

Aber er hatte auch immer sein bestes gegeben und verdammt, er war auch gut in dem was er tat. Die Leute in der Abteilung für die er arbeitete schätzen ihn sehr. So sehr das er sogar seine Diplomarbeit in Zusammenarbeit mit Winner Industries geschrieben hatte. Und seine Vorgesetzten und sein Professor waren begeistert von der Arbeit gewesen. „Mr. Winner hat mir klipp und klar gesagt das ihm sein Abteilungsleiter mit Revolution gedroht hätte falls er mich nicht einstellt," erklärte Heero lächelnd.

Duo fand das ebenfalls sehr komisch und lachte lauthals. „Klingt ganz nach Q's Vater."

Heero nickte. „Und dann hat er mir erklärt das sie immer schon Studenten als Hilfskräfte eingestellt haben – nicht weil sie unbedingt auf deren Hilfe angewiesen wären, sondern um so schon frühzeitig geeignete Jung-Ingenieure zu finden. Und er hat mir gesagt dass das Jobangebot auch gekommen wäre wenn ich nicht zufälligerweise ebenfalls Q's Freund wäre. Und dann hat er mir gesagt das ich nicht dumm sein und so eine Chance ausschlagen soll, nur aus falschem Ehrgefühl." Quatres Vater hatte für diese Rede allerdings ein paar Sätze mehr gebraucht. Aber da er in allem was er gesagt hatte Recht gehabt hatte, hatte Heero ihm den kleinen Ausbruch schnell verzeihen.

„Heißt das, dass du zugesagt hast?"

„Ja. Sobald ich mein Diplom in der Tasche hab, fang ich da an. In meiner Abteilung."

„Das ist super, Heero. Du kennst die Leute dort und sie mögen dich."

Heero nickte. Ja das war einer der entscheidenden Vorteile. So sehr er sich auch mit Duos Hilfe verändert hatte, er war immer noch sehr zurückhaltend wenn es darum ging neue Leute kennen zu lernen. Also ein Problem weniger bei seinem neuen Job. Davon ab das er nicht in eine andere Stadt ziehen musste wie er heimlich schon befürchtet hatte. Zwar war Duo auch in einem knappen Jahr mit seinem Studium fertig aber eine Trennung nur aus beruflichen Gründen wäre nicht in Frage gekommen.

„Und wie viel zahlen sie dir?"

„50000!"

Duo pfiff erstaunt. Das war wirklich ein beachtliches Sümmchen. Vor allem wenn man bedachte mit wie wenig sie beide die ganze Zeit über auskamen. „Cool. Dann kannst du mich ja endlich aushalten," alberte Duo.

Heero stieß ihm einen Finger in die Seite. „Ich dachte eine deiner Bedingungen wäre, dass ich nicht reich sein dürfte?" fragte er gespielt empört.

„50000 sind nicht reich. Aber angenehm viel. Wir werden nicht mehr jeden Cent dreimal umdrehen müssen und du kannst mich mal zu was anderem als dem billigen Mittagsmenü beim Chinesen um die Ecke einladen."

„Aber du liebst dieses Menü."

„Ok. Theoretisch könntest du mich dann woanders hin einladen."

Beide lachten auf.

Kurz danach fuhr Duo auf den Parkstreifen vor dem alten Haus in dem die Wohngemeinschaft lebte. Sie schnallten sich beide ab, doch bevor Heero die Autotür aufmachen konnte und aussteigen hatte sich Duo auch schon vorgebeugt und ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. „Ich freu mich ehrlich für dich. Und du hast es dir ehrlich verdient."

„Das weiß ich Duo. Deshalb habe ich ja auch angenommen."

Sie blickten sich beide tief in die Augen und Heero wurde wieder einmal bewusst wie glücklich er doch war den anderen zu haben. Ihn lieben zu dürfen. Schnell küssten sie sich noch einmal.

„Ok, jetzt lass uns reingehen. Oder Wufei wird uns einen ewiglangen 'Ungerechtigkeits-Vortrag' halten."

Heero stimmte ihm zu und so schnell es möglich war gingen sie zum Haus. Kaum hatte Duo die Tür aufgeschlossen, da rief er auch schon. „Hallo!"

„Wir sind im Wohnzimmer," kam die Antwort von Wufei.

Heero und Duo legten ihre Jacken an der Garderobe ab und gingen dann in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Als sie die Tür dazu öffneten blieb Heero zunächst stehen um das Gesamtbild einzufangen. Seine Freunde saßen auf den zwei Sofas. Trowa und Quatre, dicht beisammen, auf dem einen. Auf dem anderen saß Wufei. Der junge Chinese wirkte seltsam aufgekratzt und sehr viel lockerer als man es eigentlich von ihm kannte. Neben ihm saß ein blonder Mann, der Heero irgendwie bekannt vorkam – aber er konnte das Gesicht nicht sofort einordnen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Darf ich euch vorstellen? Das ist Zechs, mein Freund. Und das sind Duo und Heero," sagte Wufei voller Stolz in der Stimme.

Der Blonde lächelte ihnen zu, wobei sein Blick fast vollständig auf Duo ruhte. „Hallo Duo, lang nicht mehr gesehen," sagte er mit rauchiger Stimme.

In dem Moment krallte sich Duo schmerzhaft in Heeros Unterarm fest. „Millardo!" brach es aus ihm hervor.

Wufei blickte sie verwirrt an. Aber Heero wusste nun endlich wer da vor ihm saß. Millardo Peacecraft. Der beste Freund von Treize Khushrenada.

Wie auf Kommando drehte sich Heero besorgt zu Duo um. Er konnte sehen das diesem sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. Weiß wie eine Wand starrte er ihren Gast an. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und floh aus dem Raum.

Heero warf dem Eindringling noch einen Deathglare zu, dann folgte er Duo voller Sorge.


End file.
